Brave Souls
Introduction * Brave Souls do not level in battle. See section Leveling. * You can acquire new Brave Souls either by Main Quest reward or through Gacha. * You may arrange the formation through the Deck page and dragging icons to and from slots. ** To remove a Brave Soul from the formation, drag her into an empty space on the list to the right, and to be sure to the end of the list. Just dragging her icon outside does not do anything, neither dragging her to the populated areas of the list to the right will not remove her from the formation. Links * List of all Brave souls Attributes Classes * Blade (Bladers) * Magic (Mages) * Shot (Shooters) Rarity * (C') - Common (Monsters) * ('UC) - Uncommon * (R') - Rare * ('SR) - Super Rare * (SSR) - Super Super Rare * (SP) - Special Stats As seen on the Deck page. * HP - The Overall Max HP of the Brave Soul * Attack - The amount of damage the Brave Soul can do. * Protection - The amount of damage the Brave Soul can reduce when being attacked. * Recovery - The amount of HP the Brave Soul received when using Self-Heal * Speed - The higher this stat is, will determine which Brave Soul will do action. * Critical - This stat will determine how much damage the Brave Soul will do, especially when using the Critical Medal * Luck - ditto Strengthening (Leveling) Brave Souls do not gain experience by participating in battle, neither by quest maps nor Arena. Instead you strengthen or feed them the monsters you loot from maps or other brave souls. You cannot use Brave Souls that are starred, and those in any of your decks as feed for other souls. You can access the leveling page on the second right menu of the Deck page. See How to Play page for the interface guide, under Deck Page section. While outside the leveling animation, you can view the current experience bar for a specific Brave Soul by hovering over them and looking at the top-right of the stats. The maximum level of a specific Brave Soul is enclosed by parentheses beside the current level: If a Brave Soul is fed to another Brave Soul of the same class (Mage to a Mage; Shooter to a Shooter; Blader to a Blader), the experience gained will recieve a 50% bonus As you can see above, Maria Lv 20 (Mage) when fed to Elise Lv 21(Mage) she gives 2400 exp, but when fed to Lee Fen Lv 21(Blader) she only gives 1600 exp. The Gold Cost of Feeding uses this formula: Gold~Cost~=~Level~of~Soul~\times~n Total~Gold~Cost~=~(Level~of~Soul~\times~n)~\times~Quantity~of~Food For Rank UC''' ::'' ''n = 10 For Rank SP and R ''':: ''n = 15'' For Rank SR :: n = 25 For Rank SSR :: ''n = 35'' It is advised to use low amounts of food but gives high experience points if you want to save up gold.A Level 30 R Brave Soul will cost 450 gold per Soul regardless whether it gives 900 exp or 80 exp. There is also a Great Success '''in which the exp gotten is increased by another 50% after adding in the same class bonus (for a total of 225% of the original). The trigger requirements are still unknown but is probably under the rule of RNG Experience Table Leader Skill Leader skills are passive skills, skills that are always active. They are gotten by completing the Soul's Character Story. They usually are stat bonuses. Note : Leader skills of the line leaders are the only leader skills that will activate. Limit Break (Rebirth) Limit break increases the maximum level of the one Limit Breaking. The limit of Limit Breaks a Soul can do is found in their status screen. You can access it on the '''third right menu of the Deck pages. Effects *Max Level Increase * Increased Line Cost * Increased Growth rate As of 31 October 2014 limit break system has been revised. The base character doesn't need to be in her maximum level to perform limit break. Limit break material doesn't have to be duplicate of base character too. As long as rarity level is same, limit break can be performed, with below conditions : For UC, R, SP and SR : 2 characters of same rarity For SSR : 1 character of same rarity Limit Break Bonus For UC, R, SP and SR: If the Breaker and the Material is a dupe, 10% of the material's HP, Attack, and Protection are added to the Breaker considering that both are at their max level. If you use 2 different materials, you can gain 5% of each Material's stats if the Breaker and the material are at max level. With 2 materials and the breaker at max level, you still get a 10% bonus(5% + 5%) to HP, Attack, and Protection. For SSR: If the Breaker and the Material is a dupe, 10% of the material's HP, Attack, and Protection are added to the Breaker considering that both are at their max level. Affection Level (Hearts) Line Leaders (in battle, the one on the topmost; or in deck page the one in largest icon of each line) gain heart points per battle. When you gain maximum hearts for a specific Brave Soul, you will receive a love letter. While outside of battle you can track the Brave Soul's heart progess by clicking on her, and going to the second orange tab of the popup box. There is a bar and heart icons at the bottom of the first gray box. Memorial Event (Date with her) You can check love letters by going to the main screen, a heart icon will show up beside the quests and gift box icons on the bottom right. Alternatively, you can open the library and check the list of love letters. The library can be accessed on the top-right of the game toolbar, the second orange button. See How to Play page for interface guide, under Quests Page section. When you open the love letter, the character popup box will show, and you just need to click on the single blue button on the first gray box. Then, you will go on a date with that specific Brave Soul. There will be a dialog, and in the end, you will need to kiss her. There will be a special facial CG for kiss phase. You will need to click on her lips to proceed. Accessory After the scene, you will receive an accessory on your gift box, see the Main screen. You can only equip this on the Brave Soul you just kissed. It's for the third item slot. See Equipping Guide to see how to put items on a Brave Soul. Replay To view a replay of the scene, you may go to the Heart Tab of the same page, click on the Brave Soul, and click on "Remember" button. You can also see this button when clicking on the girl while on the Deck page. Favorites (Stars) You can "favorite" your Souls by putting a star on them. A Starred Soul cannot be sold, nor fed to other souls. You can star souls by clicking them in the deck menu then the clock the bottom-left button.